In the Dark
by darkalbino
Summary: Because Sora had never needed him more, now that he was torn asunder. Gift for Mako75. SoraRiku. Read the author notes before you spazz out, fools, I'm not going anywhere!


**Title**: In the Dark

**Rating**: M

**Author**: darkalbino

**Written For**: Mako75

YES DADDEH THIS IS SEME!(ANGST)SORA, FOR YOU. CUZ I LUBBU. LIKE, THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII*insertinfinity*S MUCH!! 8D

CHILL OUT NARU-FOOLS, I'M NOT LEAVING NARUTO FANDOM JUST CUZ I WROTE SOME HAWT HAWT SORARIKU, A'IGHT? SO RELAX. After all, it's mah second OTP, dontcha know *bites lip*

**Warnings**: Angsty faggotry, SoraRiku - SEE THAT?! **seme**!Sora (yeah, that's right! SEME! (oh god but he's still such an uke on the insiiiide ;3))

**Disclaimer**: agh, not even for kissmas? ;A;

**Beta**: *~Master of the Rebels~*

* * *

**In the Dark**

Riku sat at the edge of the dock, listening to the waves lap gently at the island behind him, a sprinkling mist around him. He was dressed in his coat, his blindfold wound securely around his eyes.

And though he could not see, the clear image of her mouth, whispering those words, assaulted his vision.

_Take care of him, Riku._

Riku sat straighter as he heard the footsteps approach him, padding softly on the wooden surface. He knew instinctively who it was, though these days, who he was was a far cry from who he used to be. Who they _both_, used to be.

His greeting was not a greeting at all.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Sora snapped.

The sting in his voice, prickling with accusation, not question, sent a silver chill down Riku's spine. He lifted his head up as a wave crashed against the low dock, splashing icy kisses across his cheeks.

"It helps me think," Riku said, calmly, quietly, though calm and quiet had never been a way of dealing with Sora in the past.

Not everything had changed.

"Helps you think," Sora echoed, and even with the blindfold, Riku could see it, feel it, when brilliant blue eyes fell on him. "Or because you're leaving me."

A soft scoff, "Don't be ridiculous, Sora." Riku moved to stand up. "You know I'm not going any – "

The sharp chime of Sora's keyblade cut him off. "I _don't_ know," Sora bit, keeping his blade pressed against Riku's chest, holding him where he was. He stared down at his friend with a narrow and unpleasant look, a suspicious expression that at one time, had been utterly unknown to Sora's innocent face.

Sora frowned when Riku tilted his head up to him, knew that he was staring back at him through that damn black cloth tied over his eyes. He lifted the keyblade, pushing Riku's chin up. "How do I know you're not going to disappear again?" He dragged the key's sharp tip over the soft skin of Riku's cheek, used it to part the fine, silver strands of his hair. "What the hell could you possibly have to think about out here?" He dropped the blade to Riku's chest, pushing it into him slightly. "Dressed like _this_."

Riku's mouth fell open in a quiet sigh, "I…" The rest of his words caught in his throat, the memory of her dying breath brushing through his mind… no, not a breath, the sound she made had been wet, choked, painful. It was not the serenity of a final breath.

"You see?" Sora pushed Riku down against the dock, and Riku did not resist as his back hit the hard, wooden surface. "Nothing," Sora whispered, running the tip of his key along Riku's arms, guiding them until they were stretched outward, palm up.

Riku couldn't help it, an involuntary moan spilled out when he felt Sora kneel down between his legs. He heard the zipper of his coat rip open from the bottom, the metallic tear as Sora pulled it apart, stopping when he reached Riku's hips. And Riku could not fight it; his legs fell open lewdly as his eyes screwed shut behind the blindfold. He knew what was coming, and he was already aroused from the anticipation, already pulsing from the excitement.

"You're not leaving me again, Riku." Sora shifted forward so Riku's bare, pale thighs rested on his own clothed ones. He picked his keyblade back up, and it made a noisy clatter as he dragged it over the wood.

Riku was panting softly, waiting, desperate. He knew Sora needed this, but Sora didn't know that Riku had come to need it just as badly.

The pointed tip of the key hovered over Riku's exposed right palm as Sora ground out, "I won't let you." And without any warning, Sora stabbed his key through Riku's hand, pinning him to the dock.

A startled yell tore from Riku's lips before he clenched his teeth, his body twisting painfully as a small puddle of blood formed around his hand.

"You're all I have left," Sora whispered, a small frown dipping his mouth at the corners as he loomed over Riku. His eyes flickered over him, taking in the silver pool of his hair, listening to the painful hiss of air sucking in and leaking out from between his teeth.

Sora's free hand slid up Riku's thigh, palming over his still very erect manhood. He smiled softly down at him.

Wisps of green light began to trail from Sora's fingertips clenched around the blade's handle, swirling down its length and glowing as the magic nursed Riku's palm.

Riku moaned as the bleeding stopped, raised his hips as the pain faded away. "Sora," he sighed. "I…I'm not…" He heard the telltale sound of a zipper being pulled and shuddered when Sora pressed his tip inside him, already warm and wet with pre-cum.

Sora's hand fell away from the keyblade, though the healing spell continued to soothe Riku's trapped hand. He grabbed Riku's hips and slowly, carefully, pushed his way inside.

"Ah!" Riku gasped and bit his lip, arching off the dock. He felt the pressure of tears build up behind his eyes, even as they rolled back beneath the blindfold. It hurt, but Riku could not deny that he enjoyed it more when Sora took him like this, dry and willing and just how Sora wanted. They needed it raw, needed it to hurt because it was the only hurt they could control. Riku hissed and forced himself to relax as Sora pulled out before slowly sinking back in.

Sora's hips moved unhurriedly, his fingertips digging into Riku's cloak as he let out a low groan. It made his stomach twist to think that Riku would leave him, no matter how much Riku claimed he wouldn't. Sora had lost him once; he would not lose him again.

Sora's thrusts picked up, the passage becoming slick with his semen and Riku cried out. It made Sora smile, because it was proof, because it was real. Riku was all Sora had, everything and anything that mattered to him anymore.

Riku's free hand flew up, groping blindly until it grabbed at Sora's shoulder, his mouth working around constant and harsh breaths and moans, "Sora!"

Sora gritted his teeth and reached up, tearing the keyblade out and tossing it away so it vanished in a burst of shimmering light. The hole in Riku's palm closed up under tufts of green light, and his body bowed and shook as orgasm ripped through him in a nearly violent wave of pleasure.

Sora's hands slammed against the dock on either side of Riku's chest, his thrusts furious now, demanding and unforgiving as he penetrated Riku over and over again. "I won't lose you," he rasped, before gasping and spilling everything he had inside of Riku, something primal and unbidden ripping from his throat.

Sora's strong, short yell died down, and the air was filled with their soft pants and the constant crash of the ocean.

Riku's wet thighs glistened under the moonlight, coated with sweat and leaking Sora's cum. He was still trying to catch his breath when he felt a gentle _thump_ on his chest that made it hitch.

Wordlessly and still buried deep inside of his friend, Sora had laid his head down on Riku's chest, his arms struggled and wedged between the dock and his back, until he had Riku in a bone-crushing hug.

It started with one shaky and pitifully delicate breath, "_Riku_…" But within the pulse of a heart, Sora was sobbing into Riku's cloak, his blue eyes wet and shuttered and clenched so tight his whole face collapsed into a pathetic, mournful mess.

Riku stared up at the darkness over his eyes, his own quiet tears slipping past the blindfold and rolling down his cheeks as he reached down and threaded his fingers through Sora's hair.

Though he did not cry for the same reason Sora did.

The memory of a Heartless' black, blood-drenched claw shoved through Kairi's chest flashed through his mind, followed by the wet, red flower blooming on her breast as vibrant as her hair.

Both Riku and Sora had screamed her name and rushed to her side, quickly slaying the creature as she fell into a crumpled heap on the floor. Her last, strangled request to Riku, before her eyes dulled and Sora fell to his knees, screaming and sobbing until his throat was raw and sore.

Riku's fingers gently stroked through Sora's hair, his cloak damp with Sora's tears for Kairi, for Riku, for all of them. Riku cried because he loved this boy on his chest, and because he knew he would never quite fill the hole that _she_ had left behind.

He sniffed and forced his lips into a smirk. "You've gotta stop being such a pansy, Sora," he whispered.

Something pathetically caught between a wretched sob and a startled bark of laughter was the only reply he received.

**-End-**

* * *

Jah... iunno what to say 8(

dead!kairi makes me happy *_*

ILUDADDEH

SASUNARU = OTP

RIKUSORA = OTP2

YOU WILL SEE MORE OF **BOTH **FROM ME IN THE FUTURE 8D

that is all~ ;3

~dark


End file.
